


It's Only Fair

by MsFluffysmut88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFluffysmut88/pseuds/MsFluffysmut88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory goes to his best friend, Clara to vent after he discovers Amy's had an affair with The Doctor. Clara sees this moment of weakness as a chance for them to play out their own fantasy. If Amy gets to be with The Doctor then it's only fair they get what they want too, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ok, tell me what's wrong?" Clara sat on the couch beside Rory with her tea. "I can tell there's something on your mind. You say you're fine but I hear it in your voice, you need to vent."

"Fine, you got me." Rory looked at the ground shyly. "I hate to bother you."

"What are friends for?" Clara smiled.

"Well, it's about The Doctor. You remember how I told you Amy kissed him?" Rory watched as Clara shook her head yes attentively. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, they did a bit more than that."

"What?" Clara's big brown eyes widened to an almost cartoonish size. "You're telling me they..."

"Yup. They kept it a secret for a while but I found out. Turns out the Tardis has a surveillance room." Rory stopped for a moment. "I wonder if The Doctor ever saw us." He thought aloud.

"Do you think he'd be the sort of guy to stare at you two from a surveillance camera while you two..." Clara was always so prim about the words she chose to say aloud.

"I don't know, Clara. He fucked my wife behind my back on multiple occasions. You don't think he's capable of watching us without our knowledge.?" Rory's voice grew angry.

"Have you confronted Amy?" Clara asked.

"No, I figured she'd just give me the same talk we had when I found out she kissed him. She said it had nothing to do with not wanting him over me, she just wanted something new. She was curious about the experience of being with someone else. I wasn't supposed to take it personally." Rory scoffed.

"What about you?" Clara asked. "I mean, if she's allowed to be curious about sleeping with someone else... why shouldn't you get a go?"

"Are you saying I should cheat on my wife?" Rory replied.

"Well, I'm saying it's not fair, is it? There has to have been a time that you thought about what it would be like to be with someone else, at least once." Clara leaned in and whispered. "I know you've never been with anyone besides Amy before." She took his hand in hers. "Just hypothetically anyway, if you had to choose one person to experience something new with... Anyone."

Rory sighed somewhat nervously. "I've never thought about it."

"You're a terrible liar." Clara poked his side playfully. "Come on, I won't tell" She chuckled.

Her laugh was so sweet. She had a face like a little porcelain doll but her body was certainly not childish. She always wore her blouses so modestly buttoned all the way up. But it was hard not to notice how well endowed she was. Perhaps that's why she always dressed that way. She was afraid of drawing the wrong attention.

It was that modesty that intrigued him. Amy had always flaunted her looked. Rory loved Amy's confidence, mostly because he admired it. He was never confident about anything except that he loved her. He loved Amy but it wasn't like he'd not noticed Clara. He'd dreamt about them, Amy and Clara together.

"So maybe I'm lying but I really don't think I should answer. You might not like it." Rory diverted his gaze from her breasts. He wondered how long he's been staring at them.

"I won't judge you for it." Clara placed her hand on Rory's thigh. "I'll tell you a secret of my own if you tell me yours."

Rory was 14 when he noticed his two friends were growing up into women. Amy had grown so tall that her skirts had become too short. But being Amy, she wasn't about to listen to authority. She avoided getting a bigger uniform for months in defiance of the dress codes. "If I'm a distraction to the boys then I've done everyone the service of pointing out the weak ones from the real men." She said with her hands on her hips. Rory was worried that he'd be found out as one of the weak ones.

Clara got in trouble too but she certainly didn't mean it. She suddenly found herself unable to button her shirts properly after her growth spurt. "I wish I'd gotten taller like you over the summer. Instead I've turned into a damn balloon." She whispered to Amy.

Amy laughed. "Your bra size has doubled and I'm still totally flat chested. I'm the one who should be jealous." The girls looked over at Rory, who'd been sitting with them the whole time. "Sorry, I'm sure you don't want to listen to us talking about our boobs." Amy chuckled. She'd had the suspicion at the time that he wasn't interested in girls but she was sorely mistaken.

10 years later and he still didn't know how he got so lucky to marry Amy. Now Clara was asking him to spill a secret that could very well threaten the relationship between the three of them. "I... I always thought you were pretty.." Rory confessed. "You asked me if I'd ever thought of being with someone else, I've thought of you. There's your answer... I told you you might not like it." Rory looked down at the ground.

Clara smiled. "I've always liked you, Rory. But it was always obvious that you loved Amy so I never got in the way. I've wanted to though... since we're on the subject of confessions." Clara sipped her tea.

"Is that past-tense or do you still want to?" Rory asked not meaning to sound nearly as flirtatious as he did.

"Well, if Amy gets to act out on her fantasy then it's only fair we get to act out on ours." Clara moved her hand up Rory's thigh as she went in for a kiss. It was a soft and delicate peck on the lips. Hesitant at first, Clara slowly gained her confidence when she noticed the way she'd managed to rouse Rory's interest. Her conscience wrestled with the idea of ruining her two best friend's marriage but Amy ruined it first by sleeping with The Doctor. At least that's the excuse she had to make herself feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory didn't stop Clara as her kiss grew from a curious peck on the lips to a full on snog. His hands found themselves traveling up her waist and stopped just short of touching her breasts. He wanted to so badly, he wanted to turn off that little voice in his head that kept screaming for him to stop. But there was another voice in him growing louder, drowning out reason. It kept insisting it was no harm done if Amy didn't find out. Still he resisted until Clara made the move.

She took his hands and guided them under her blouse. Now touching her bare skin and the edge of her lace bra. Clara chuckled through kisses as she unhooked her bra and moved Rory's hands up to her breasts.

Rory was surprised by his usually prudish friend's sudden bad behaviour but he was surprising himself as well. He'd kept toying with her breasts long after she'd stopped guiding his hands. She slowly pushed him down onto his back as she straddled him on the couch. Clara quickly took off her blouse to finally reveal herself. Rory could only watch as she began to unbutton his shirt. She giggled as she noticed Rory staring at her tits.

"You really like these, don't you?" Clara squeezed them together with her delicate little hands and started toying with her nipples. She could feel Rory growing underneath her. Clara smiled again, "Everybody always thinks I'm so sweet. Poor, sweet little Clara." She reached down and unbuttoned Rory's tightening trousers. "But I'll have you know that I'm not little and I'm not sweet." Clara began to massage Rory's throbbing cock with her hands as she continued to straddle him. She rolled her panties down to her ankles and began to slowly let him inside her, her breasts bouncing up and down as she started riding him. "I love that you're always such a good boy, Rory." She whispered. "But I've always dreamt of making you do bad things for me."

Rory nearly came then and there but stopped himself. "Bed.." He managed to speak through labored breaths.

"You want to do this in your bed?" Clara looked a little surprised. She didn't think he'd want to cheat on his wife on the bed he shared with her. But she loved the idea, he was doing bad things for her already just like she wanted.

Rory was feeling cramped on the couch. Clara was nearly a whole foot shorter than Rory was. He wanted the bed for the extra room. It would be so easy for him to toss her around. Rory almost didn't recognize his own thoughts. There was so much anger he'd been holding back, anger he wanted to take out on Clara. Luckily she was more than willing to participate.

Thoughts of Amy flickered through his mind as they ran into the bedroom. He didn't want to have second thoughts, to listen to reason. He was tired of being the sensible one, the one always picking up the pieces when things went wrong with hardly a thank you. He wanted to be the selfish one for once. Amy always got to be selfish. His thoughts of Amy were replaced with blind lust as Clara plopped herself on the bed with a flirtatious chuckle.

Clara did feel a small amount of guilt for what she was doing but she wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of what she wanted any longer. She's wanted to be the one Rory loved. She knew this wasn't love but she could have this moment. Would it really make her feel any better in the end? A conscience within her started to speak. She pushed it from her mind. "What are you waiting for?" She smiled at Rory, who was simply staring at her lying in his bed.

He slowly climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. He wanted to take in everything about this moment. "We have time before she gets home." He said aloud although he was half thinking it to himself. He slid his fingers down and began stroking her softly. Clara chuckled and bit her lip as she felt Rory slip his fingers inside her.

She was different, he didn't know where her spot was. After nearly ten years of marriage, it was simple with Amy. He could get her off in a minute, not so with Clara. "Tell me where to go." He whispered. He wondered if The Doctor knew where to go, how fast could he get Amy off? The thought reminded him how angry he was, he took Clara's legs and put them over his shoulders. He penetrated her and started pumping so hard, Clara let out little high pitched whimpers as she dug her fingers into the covers. It took a minute for Rory's rage to take a backseat. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine.." Clara whispered through quick breaths. "I didn't expect you to be so.. rough."

"Sorry" He whispered back while easing off.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Clara took hold of his arm. "I wasn't saying I didn't like it, just that I was surprised." Clara blushed a bit. "I like you rough."

"That's not usually me." Rory whispered as he let himself back inside her, much more slowly this time.

Clara chuckled as the feeling of Rory fucking her so sweetly made her back tingle. "You're too cute." She whispered. "But don't think you have to pretend you're not angry. We wouldn't be doing this if you weren't. I want to feel your anger. Is that a crazy thing to say?"

"Not really." Rory whispered short of breath, as he spoke while they fucked slowly on the bed. Rory understood Clara all too well in fact. That's the way he felt about Amy. When she got angry, and boy could she get angry, she was amazing in bed. At the thought of her, Rory shook his head and pulled out. "Where should I..." He glanced down not knowing where he ought to finish.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where did you want it?" Clara asked. Rory didn't know how to answer. Clara smiled, noticing his shyness. "Well.." She started. "It there any place where you've always wanted to but Amy never let you?"

"I... feel strange saying it out loud..." Rory chuckled a little. "Amy would never let me..." He looked over to the counter by the bed. "I would need the lubricant." He said while blushing.

"Oh, so Amy never let you...?" Clara slowly walked over to the dresser Rory had been eyeing and opened the drawer to find the lube. She handed it over to him. "Is this how you want me?" Clara leaned over the bed.

"Yeah..." Rory whispered as he readied himself.

"I'm surprised Amy wouldn't let you do anal." Clara spoke looking over her shoulder. "Tell me she isn't against oral."

"Oh no, she used to all the time. She even made a game out of it." Rory chuckled. "We used to try and see how many places we could do it in without getting caught. There's a strange rush in almost getting caught, you know." Rory paused for a moment, he was talking about Amy too much when he was trying to forget about her. He slowly let himself inside Clara and watched as she dug her fingernails into the blankets. Her ass was so tight, he'd never felt that sensation before. He took hold of her waist and became more comfortable with each thrust. He was afraid of hurting her at first but she seemed to be rather enjoying herself.

"Don't be timid, Rory." Clara spoke though heavy sighs. "I know you're still angry, I want you to take it out on me. I want you to release it inside me."

Rory took her hair in his hand and lifted her head up while he used his other hand to grab hold of her breast. He pulled her hair and squeezed her tits as he pounded her ass like he hated her. He was so rough but Clara was still begging him for more. Rory grabbed her by her breasts as he thrusted inside her. She moaned loudly with pleasure as he squeezed her tits harder.

"Years I spent wondering what you'd be like. I never would have guessed you were such a fucking masochist." Rory whispered in an uncharacteristically menacing tone. He moved his hands up to her neck, forcing her to arch her back up towards him. He saw her from the mirror opposite them, her breasts heaving and red from where he'd grabbed her so hard. "Look at you. I left marks." He whispered.

"Good." Clara chuckled. "What else have you got?"

With that, Rory squeezed her throat and pumped so hard inside her ass she cried out as if in pain. "Shut up." He pushed her head back down on the bed and smothered her face on the mattress. "The neighbors will hear." He whispered. He let her free to come up for air. Clara chuckled as she tried to catch her breath. "You liked that?" Rory asked. "You're fucking twisted." He squeezed and slapped her ass and made her cry out with pleasure. Rory looked down to see his hands had left red marks all over her ass. The sight of her covered in his fingerprints made him cum into her ass with such force that it began to squirt out before he finished pulling out, pushing her onto the bed. She fell to her side on the bed as the cum slowly dripped out of her. Rory stood over her trembling and short of breath, surprised he'd had it in him to be so rough. Rory almost started to worry until Clara finally spoke.

"That was amazing." Clara was panting and smiling on the bed, all pink and glistening with scratches and sweat.

Rory fell on the bed beside her. "You're out of your mind." He chuckled. They just laid there for a moment in a state of euphoria before Rory caught sight of the time. "Shit!" He jumped out of the bed. "She's on her way." He read her message on his mobile. "You have 1 minute to take a shower, literally one minute."

Clara ran into the shower and quickly cleaned herself up. She felt sort of guilty for what she was hiding from Amy but she couldn't help but smile at having gotten what she wanted. She made a good boy go bad just for her, just like she wanted.

"Go!" Rory opened the shower curtain and got into the shower quickly as Clara quickly stepped out and they nearly tripped over each other. Rory started scrubbing his entire body as if he were wiping off the blood soaked evidence from the scene of some gruesome crime. Guilt washed over him in waves as his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. He found himself fighting back tears quickly followed by the urge to punch a hole through the tile on the bathroom wall. It wasn't fair that he felt so much remorse when Amy felt nothing after cheating on him.

Clara got dressed and combed her hair. She'd made sure not to get her hair wet in the shower. She quickly made the bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Humming happily, she went over to the stove and put the kettle on. Amy arrived just as the kettle began to whistle. "Hey, Clara." Amy greeted Clara flatly as she threw her purse on the countertop. "Looks like I'm just in time." She grabbed a mug and handed it to Clara.

"Long day?" Clara asked as she poured the tea into Amy's mug.

"Don't get me started." Amy rolled her eyes as she took the mug from Clara. "Where's Rory?" She asked.

Just then, Rory walked down the stairs and stopped at the sight of Amy and Clara casually sipping their tea as if nothing had happened. "What's up?" He asked trying to hide his nervousness.

"Tea, want some?" Amy began to walk over to get him a mug.

"No thanks... I'm fine... thanks" Rory felt like he was breaking under the pressure already. He was so terrible at lying.

"Well, I'm about done so I really ought to get going before it gets too late." Clara sighed. "I have a wonderful pile of terrible essays to read through and grade tonight so... yeah..." Clara said her goodbyes quickly and walked out the door.

"So how was she, Rory?" Amy asked

"How was she where, what do you mean?" Rory was unraveling.

Amy smiled mischievously, "I had a feeling you'd found out about us, The Doctor and me." Amy stood up and put the used mugs in the sink. "I want to be mad but I can't be."

"Can you ever forgive me?" Rory came undone.

"Only if you can forgive me." Amy's eyes were suddenly fighting back tears. "And I don't deserve one, I know I don't. Of course I forgive you." She became serious and cold again, clinical and logical. "It's fine, everything's settled. Now we're even, it's only fair."

"Right." Rory whispered. "It's only fair."


End file.
